1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercising machine, and particularly to an exercising machine combining movements simulating bicycling, rowing, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,909,002, issued May 16, 1933 to N. M. oehlberg, 2,261,355, issued Nov. 4, 1941 to J. Flynn, 3,216,722, issued Nov. 9, 1965 to E. R. Odom, and 3,759,512, issued Sept. 18, 1973 to Yount et al, disclose exercising machines having some structural features similar to features of the present invention.